Crossdressing fetish
by Kurisu Hanabushigi
Summary: While Rin's out, Len decides he's going to try on her clothes. Everything's fine, until somebody sees him... I suck at this. Kaito x Len. Yaoi. Lemon? This is my first fanfic. It might suck.


Incase you stumbled on this by accident it's yaoi

Len stood outside his sister's room and pressed his ear against the door, checking it was silent. Although he had seen Rin and the others go out earlier, he had to be careful. When he was sure the room was empty, he opened the door and let himself in, not bothering to close the door after him. He smirked and walked over to Rin's chest of drawers, opening the top drawer to look at the clothes inside.  
Len knew where Rin kept all her clothes. He'd visited Rin's room several times when she was out, always trying on her clothes and taking a few that he liked the most. He hadn't been caught yet and he took great care to make sure he never would be, because he knew that Rin would yell at him and the others would probably find him a little strange.  
He shut the top draw, not finding any pieces of clothing that interested him in there. Crouching down to get a better and more comfortable view, he opened the second drawer and looked through the clothes kept there. This was the drawer Rin kept her nicer skirts and dresses, the drawer Len usually took clothes from.  
He picked up a short black skirt that still had the tag on and held it against his hips to check if it would fit him. It looked like it would so he dropped it on the floor next to him, meaning to try it on when he had taken all the clothes he needed.  
Finding nothing else interesting in the second drawer, he shut it, not bothering about the third drawer as it was usually locked. He glanced at it, about to stand up, until he noticed the drawer was actually unlocked. Curious as to what was inside, Len placed his hands on the handle of the drawer, wondering whether to open it or not. If it was locked, there must be something inside that Rin wanted to hide. Len slowly pulled it open, biting his lip.  
Inside was lingerie. Len's eyes widened in surprise; he didn't think that his twin sister was the type of person to own stuff like this. He picked up a babydoll made of thin pink material and giggled, placing it on the floor next to the skirt. He took a few other pieces of clothing and shut the drawer, knowing it wouldn't be long before Rin and the others returned,  
Happy with what he had, he made his way back to his own room, shutting the door to Rin's room behind him. He placed the clothes on his bed, quickly pulling his own clothes off and throwing them behind him. He sat on his bed and picked up a bra made of pink translucent material with frills along the edges of the fabric and a slightly darker pink bow between the two cups. He put it on, reaching behind his back to clip it up, then reached for the panties that matched it. He pulled them on, giggling softly, then stood up to look in the long mirror that was on the wall of his room. The bra and pants suited him, even though he was a guy and most guys don't look good in clothing suited for girls. Len posed in front of the mirror, not hearing someone enter the house downstairs.  
Len sat on the floor with a sigh, thinking of changing back into his ordinary clothes now.  
The others had left a while ago and probably would be back soon. He stood up and walked over to where he had thrown his shirt, bending over to pick it up. Len was so distracted by his own thoughts he didn't hear someone climb up the stairs and walk past his room. Len picked up his trousers, not noticing someone else look into his room.  
"Oh Len, you're here, I thought you'd gone out with the-" The voice tailed off when the man saw what the smaller blonde was wearing. Len gasped, turning to look behind him, his eyes widening in horror. "K-Kaito!" The blonde gasped, shock and fear showing in his eyes.  
Kaito's eyes were almost as wide as Len's; he was surprised to see the younger boy wearing clothes like this. After a few moments of silence, Kaito chuckled, stepping into Len's room. "I didn't know you had a crossdressing fetish..."  
"I don't!"  
Kaito raised his eyebrows, taking a step closer to Len. "Why are you wearing that then?" He looked Len in the eyes, causing Len to blush and look at the ground. "I-I don't know..." Len muttered, not daring to look Kaito in the eyes. Kaito chuckled, taking another step forward so he was standing right in front of Len.  
"I think you look adorable..."  
Len looked up, gasping. "You do?!"  
"Yeah..." Kaito cupped Len's chin, stroking his lips gently. The blue haired man then leaned forward and pressed his lips against Len's, closing his eyes. Len's eyes widened, surprised at this sudden action, but after a few moments he started to kiss back, wrapping his arms round Kaito. Smiling, Kaito broke the kiss, pulling Len closer to him.  
"I think you always look adorable."  
Len's face turned a deep shade of red and he looked down again, feeling Kaito's hand trail down his back to his ass. "Kaito, where are you reaching?"  
"Your ass. It's a very cute ass..." Kaito gave Len's ass a squeeze, smirking, making the smaller boy gasp.  
"Kaito, what are you doing?!"  
"You know what I'm doing..." Kaito pushed Len onto the bed, kissing him again. Len moaned softly as he felt Kaito's hands trail over his stomach and hips. He felt Kaito's hard rod rub against his own and moaned loudly, arching his back. The blue haired male on top of him smiled, and pulled Len's panties off. Blushing, Len pulled Kaito's trousers down, then pulled his underwear down, his face turning red as he stared at Kaito's rod. He spread his legs, staring at Kaito, then whispered softly, panting a little in excitement. "K-Kaito... I want you inside me..."  
Kaito smiled, finding himself blushing at Len's adorableness, and placed his hands on Len's waist, positioning his cock by Len's butthole. He teased Len's butthole with his cock, making the younger boy moan loudly and glare at him. "Stop teasing me!"  
"Fine..." Kaito paused his actions, smiling down at Len, then thrust into Len. Len cried out, surprised at the pain that this sudden action had caused, but then relaxed, getting used to the feeling.  
"Kaito... Move..."  
Kaito started to thrust inside Len, at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt him. Len moaned underneath Kaito, his cheeks flushed in pleasure. Realising Len was enjoying it, Kaito quickened the pace of his thrusts, Len beginning to move his hips in time to the thrusts, moaning loudly. Still thrusting, Kaito grabbed Len's cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts, Len moaning and panting, his eyes closed. Both boys were close to cumming.  
"Kaito..." Len's voice was soft, as he found it hard to speak in between his moaning. "I'm going to cum..."  
Kaito smiled, his voice and eyes filled with lust. "Me too... Let's cum together..."  
Kaito changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting Len's prostate. Len cried out, then came all over Kaito's hand, panting. Shortly after, Kaito also came, then pulled out of Len, wrapping his arms around him.  
"Kaito... That was amazing..."  
Kaito smiled, planting a kiss on Len's lips. "I love you, Len."  
"I love you too."

Sucky ending but whatever. I like all that romantic shit.


End file.
